Power generators have been known for many years and are often combined in multiple units to increase available power. Such generators are activated by moving wind or water and utilize the kinetic energy of the moving fluid to provide mechanical energy usually in the form of rotation of mechanical components. The moving fluid interacts with a series of paddles which rotate under the force of the movement. When connected to an electrical generator electric power is produced. Wheels may have fixed or movable paddles each of which interact with a moving fluid such as water or air in turn to provide the source of work. Movable paddles typically enhance the work available from the moving fluid stream by confining water and wheel interaction for desirable rotation.